Temptress Xie'Jing
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the Omni Rarity unit, see Demonic Witch Xie'Jing |id = 860156 |no = 8129 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 78, 82, 86, 90 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Mock Unit of the witch Xie’ Jing. Xie’ Jing was a witch that bears great resemblance to that of a beautiful woman. She was known as a bringer of plague and pestilence, bearing a deep hatred of humans. However, she was better remembered as a vile temptress who seduced handsome young men and manipulated them to do her bidding. When she tire of them, she drained their life force to maintain her youth and beauty. With the aid of a mysterious Summoner, Xie’Jing was finally defeated by a feisty young lady by the name of Fang. The Summoner was able to provide Noel with valuable information regarding the fallen witch, thus the development of the mock unit Xie’ Jing. While not quite as formidable as the original witch, the unit Temptress Xie’ Jing is more than just a pretty face. Her mastery over the elements and her reputation as a plague bringer will introduce unsuspecting foes a whole new world of pain. |summon = My, my… what do we have here? What a charming face you have. Come here, darling… I promise, I don’t bite… |fusion = A present? For me? Aww… you’re such a sweetheart! |evolution = | hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1500 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1500 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2100 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Ardent Seduction |lsdescription = Huge boost in BC and HC drop rate, huge boost to BB gauge fill rate & high chance of inflicting Poison and Curse |lsnote = 25% boost to BC and HC drop rate, 40% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 20% chance to inflict Poison and Curse effect |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Cursed Strike |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Dark, Fire, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies & adds Curse and Poison effect when attacking to all allies |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict Curse and Poison effect, 15% chance to inflict added to attack Curse and Poison effect (for 3 turns) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Demonic Atrocity |sbbdescription = 35 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP), BB gauge boost when attacked & adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / max base HP, 3~5 BC fill when attacked, 400% multiplier for additional damage debuff |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *One-time reward for completion of Trial No. X3 |notes = *''Cursed Strike'' adds Poison and Curse for 3 turns * Xie'Jing means "scorpion monster" in Chinese language * Temptress Xie'Jing cannot evolve into Demonic Witch Xie'Jing |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Xie'Jing }}